Listen up and listen up good
by ilovemedia18
Summary: Alex and soda were gf and bf, but Alex is forced to move to texas. in three years she comes back, well everything be the same? Does Soda still love her or has he moved on, and does Alex have her eye on someone else... Soda OC Steve T-for violence
1. i'm comin home

_**chp.1**____**I was finally coming home after being gone for three years. i left everything when we moved to texas, my life, my friends, my boyfriend. I told him i'd wait for him and that i'd be back. He said the same. and now i was back. **__**  
**__**i pulled up to the local gas station called the DX where i saw his friend. i walked up to him wondering if he recognized me, "hello, can i help you?" of course Steve wouldn't recognize me, "well what a fine way of greetin an ol friend?" He looked dumbfounded then picked me up and swun me around, "ALEX!!!!!!!," he sat me down on the ground and we began to laugh, "is it really you?" "you bet!" "Gosh you have changed ya know that?" I cocked an eyebrow at him, "Is that good?" he laughed, "You know it." i was still locked in his embrace when i saw soda walking down the street to us, "Do ya think Soda will remember me?" something about Steve changed when i said that i couldn't wuite put my finger on it, "Alex i think that-" "Hey Steve, who's this?" I turned around and was face to face with a speechless soda,"A-A-Alex????" i smiled and ran up and threw my arms around him, "Soda!!!!!" "when did you get back?" "Today, i finally got out of Texas and came back home." I was still in sodas arms when i heard the most horrid sound of all, "Soda!?!?!?!? WHO THE HECK IS THIS!?!?!?!" i looked to see none other than the Queen of witches herself. Sandy. I backed away as she came up and threw her arms around him and kissed him full on the mouth. **__**  
**__**To say i was angry was an understatement, Soda was my man when i left and promised to be mine when i came back. i was ticked beyond all belief. Soda looked at me seeing the hurt in my eyes, "Alex i-i never... i mean you were... three years is along time and_" "I KNOW SODA!!!! CUZ I WAITED THREE DANG YEARS TO COME BACK!!!!! You know how many southern gentlemen i turned down in texas? I could've married the governers son!!!!!!! But i didn't cuz i couldn't bear to break your heart." I started to walk away to get back onto my motorcycle when he grabbed my arm, "Alex don't-" what happened next just flew past me i let the biggest punch of my life go right into his face, blooding his lip. "YOU LITTLE WITCH!!!!!! oh, my poor soda." "shut up Sandy." I felt someone grab my arm, i turned around ready to deck him again but i stopped when i saw it was Steve, "I'm sorry Steve, i-i have to go, i'll talk to you later. and with that i was on my bike and gone again. **_

**_(sorry it's so short, it's christmas eve and i have family to be with)_**


	2. old friend, new love

**Chp.2****  
****I rode till night fell and stopped just outside the lot. i sat under a huge tree as silent tears fell down my cheeks. i was so angry with him and so hurt that he would actually do that do me. i never expected him to go out with HER out of all people on God's green earth HER! she was known for cheatin on guys. Gosh you idiot! ****  
****I felt a hand lift my face up and my eyes locked with those of an ice blue demon. he pulled me to my feet as i burried my face into his chest finally letting go all of my sobbs. "Hey kid, how ya doin?" No one ever saw me cry. i wouldn't allow it, i had a rep and my rep was tuff one. only one person could see me cry and he was the only one i would let, "How do ya think i'm doin Dal?" he rubbed my head and my body racked with sobs. "I thought- i thought that-" "Kid he's stupid alright, eventually he'll come around and relize what he's missin. Kid don't let this gett ya down, say why don't ya come to the movies with me and the others tonight? or mabey we could go to bucks and shoot pool?" I laughed and wiped my tears away, "sounds great Dal , buti'm just not in the mood, besides i got a job workin the niht shift with Steve at the Dx." "cool, see ya round kid." and with a kiss on the cheek he was gone. ****  
****I got to the DX just at nine, "Hey Steve." "Hey Alex, how's it goin?" i shrugged, "I talked to Dal so i'm better," he smiled, "by the way thanks for sendin him over," i kissed him on the cheek, "that was sweet of you." He blushed ever so slightly and stuttered just a little, "y-your w-welcome, i thought that ya know, you being up-upset and all that you'd want to see him." i put a hand on his face which was burning like crazy now, "You are so sweet." i let my thick accent draw out and faced the cars that were left in the garadge, "so which one should we start with?" Steve knew i was good with cars and we always made a great team. We talked for hours and laughed till i cryed. finally a more serious tone had settled down,"So did the governers son really propose to ya?" i smiled slightly and ler out a heavy sigh,"Yeah. He did." "and you turned him down." "MHM." "Dang, Soda really is an idiot ya know." I stopped workin and looked at him, "and why is that?" he was caught off guard by that."Well i mean, um, i mean, well you are a great person. you're funny smart great with cars, and you really care for people." This kid was just eatin away at my heart strings,"Well thank ya, so how's you and evie goin? still datin?" he shook his head and his eyes changed, they seemed sad and i knew i had accidently hit a nerve, "Naw we broke up bout a month ago. she cheated on me." "oh steve," i walked over to him and pulled him into a hug, "i'm so sorry, that's a cruel thing to do." His arms wrapped around me and he held me close. A new feeling swept over me. i was warm and felt safe and just so content. my heart had picked up the pace a little. when we pulled apart his eyes had changed again, they had a new look to them a hunger and a love that i had never seen before. His arms were still around me and my hands now rested on his chest, "S-Steve, i don't, i mean, we just-" slowly he moved closer and closer till our lips just brushed eachother. then he let a soft and warm kiss land on my lips. I melted and kissed him back. I was on another planet and content with not coming back.**

**(again sorry it's short but family in town the first second and third are kinda short but that's cuz i'm doing this in my spare time, the fourth will be longer i promise.)**


	3. what part of OVER don't you get boy?

chp.3  
it had been a slow week at the DX, and steve was just gettin cuter and cuter each day. can't believe i'm fallin for him, he's Soda's best friend! well, that'll definately get under soda's skin. i smiled to myself at the thought of making soda jealous. I was bent over an engine when i felt a pair of arms wrap around me, "Steve what are you-" "Steve?" I froze if this wasn't steve holding me then who the heck was it. i whipped around to see Soda standing there, i wrenched myself free from his grasp, "why would it be Steve?" "Well why were ya'll holdin me anyway!" my accent was coming out thick and strong and it was only just the begining. "You and I don't exist anymore pretty boy, so take your sad sorry self and leave." "Please Alex i'm sorry can't we just talk-" "TALK!!!!!! 'Bout whatsoda? How you didn't keep your promise and i did?" "Alex-" "No, Soda and another thing I-" He cut me off with a kiss. I rember taht sweet kiss, but know it was bitter and i pushed him back, "Soda you ever do that again and i'll knock ya front teeth out." i heard the front door bell ring and the faint annoying voice of Sandy, "Soda, Soda baby are you here?" i smirked at him as he let out a huge sigh, "ya'll better get goin an see what her highness wants." Soda went to the front and i was right behind him, "SODA!!!! oh, hello Alex." wow that was a warm reception. She placed another big kiss on him just as Steve walked in. He looked at them and rolled his eyes and i bit my tounge to keep from laughing. "Ya ready?" "yeah just let me tell Ben that we're leavin alright?" "Where you guys going?" I looked at Soda and didn't want to answer him but Steve did anyways, "We're gonna go to the Dingo for lunch with Dal and Two-Bit." I gave him a look that said don't you dare and he knew i ment it. We left and made our way to the Dingo.

~~~~~~~Sodas POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
wow she just gave me the same look that she used to give socs when they would attack pony! i never in a million years thought that she would give ME out of all people that look. She even pushed me back when I kissed her! I thought she would relize that i still love her. And steve, why did she think it was steve that was holding her? Na, Steve wouldn't do that, and she may not like me right now but she would never- But the look he gave her when he walked in, And she returned that look! She only ever looked at me like that! No, I'm just imagining things. They don't love eachother. And i went back on my merry way with Sandy.

~~~~~~~Steve~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I walked into the Dx to find Soda and Sandy kissing and Alex dying in the corner. I couldn't help but make a face. "So what was that about earlier?" She looked at me, "Soda wanted to talk." Soda, knowing him he was trying to explain himself or something else, trying to win her trust back. She must have seen my distress because she stopped and made me look at her,"Steve, I don't love Soda anymore, I love you, Ok?" and if that didn't do it she placed a soft sweet kiss on my lips. I smiled she was right. And I didn't have to worry anymore.


	4. reunions and new pain

Ch.4

We walked into the Dingo and met Two-Bit and Dally at a table, "Well hey there miss sweet southern thang, how are ya?" Two-Bit had never lost his touch, "I'm doin good Two-Bit, got me a job, have a place to stay, life's getting better." Just then Tim walked in, "And life just went down the drain." Tim and I never quite got along, we respected each other, but man when his sister and I would get into all kinds of fights. WATCH OUT! Angela and I would fight like no tomorrow, now mind you she started most of 'em and I always won. She was never much of a fighter; her brother did most of the work. But when she wasn't around Tim and I were ok. He knew I could put up a fight so he never physically attacked me but words would fly I'll tell ya that. He walked right up to me, "Hey Alex good to see ya back." "You too Tim, How's Angela? She still her same old self?" Tim laughed, he knew our relationship and thought it was kinda funny actually, "yeah she's the same, hasn't changed in three years. But you sue have, girl you went country on me!" I looked at myself, I was in black cowboy boots, blue jeans with a leather belt, and a black wife beater with a matching cowboy hat. "Well whe nya live down south ya have to adapt Timmy boy." "The southern look looks good on you." Hey Tim," He turned and said goodbye and walked over to one of his friends. We had a fun night filled with laughin, catchin up, and drinkin on the boys part. I was stayin sober so I could take the boys home. I didn't really like the taste that much, the taste was just too bitter and sour for me. "So tell me miss Alex, how many girls were on this ranch that you worked at?" "Two-Bit, you thinkin bout goin South?" "Maybe Dal, depends if she says yes!" "Two-Bit ya'll go down south and ya find out real quick that country girls ain't like city girls. They can take a punch or two and can hold their own just fine. They do the same amount of work that the men do if not more." "HA HA HAI can see Two-bit here getting his butt kicked by a girl!!! HA HA HA!!!" "Very funny Dal, you just keep laughin."

It was about two o'clock when they came stumbling out of the bar and it was 2:15 when they crashed on the Curtis' floor. I covered them up with pillows and blankets and got things ready for tomorrows hangover.

I was starting to fall asleep on the couch when I heard a door creak; I opened my eyes to see none other than the big man himself, Darry. I followed him out into the kitchen, "Hey there Superman, How ya doin?" "Pretty good how bout you country girl?" "Good, how's pony doin?" "Good he's been doing well in school and is even in track." "Good I'm glad to hear that. I hope he can go to college." "Me too." I knew Darry missed college and so did I. I knew I was never gonna get that chance back. I was a grade ahead of all the guys and I had all A's but I just couldn't afford it, and there was no way that a school was gonna offer a little old country girl with a greaser background into a college. "How's Johnnycakes?" Darry let out a sigh, "He's been better. Got jumped not to long ago." "The scar?" He nodded, "Almost lost him that time." I felt my chest tighten. Loosing him or any of the guys would just break my heart. "How's Soda?" He looked at me and looked right threw my eyes. Darry and I were like that, he was bid daddy and I was mama. But he always looked right thre me. He knew what hurt me and what would make me smile or make me mad and vise versa. "The kid misses ya ya know." I sighed, "I know but Dar I-" "I know." He pulled my chair over so I was beside him, he put hi head on top of mine and hugged me, "Kid don't judge him right away. He'll come around. He always does." I smiled a little, "For his sake I hope you're right."

The next morning came quick. The boys woke with hangovers like I knew they would so my planning ahead paid off. I handed them each a piece of chocolate cake, glass of chocolate milk, and 2 aspirin. They groaned and mumbled their thanks, as I went to take my leave.

It was about eight o'clock and my shift at the DX just started. I showered and changed then left for work. I was in a bit of hurry so I took the old back ally; it was quicker, maybe not safer but quicker none the less. I was almost there; it was just around the corner when I heard a noise. I turned around and BAM! I was out like a light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Steves POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She's late. The clock read 8:30 she was never late, not even when we were kids. She was always on time. It just wasn't like her. I waited ten minutes then decided to go look for he, "Hey Ben." "Yeah?" "I'm gonna go look for Alex." "Alright it ain't too busy just call me when ya find her." I nodded and left.

I knocked on her door but no one answered. I tried the Dingo and the lot, but she wasn't there. I made my way to the back ally when I saw a dark figure slumped on the ground. My heart froze and my stomach dropped. Slowly I made my way over hoping and prayin all the way. I bent down to roll the body over and my breathing was coming out in staggers. My heart broke as I rolled the body over. My stomach had a knot in it and tears began to fill my eyes. It was her. Her head was bleeding and her body was covered in bruises. She looked horrible and was covered in beer. She was cold, wet, and bloody. She needed help and she needed it fast.


	5. the morning light and the truth

Ch.5

I woke with a pounding headache. My body hurt and everything burned. My eyes felt like they were on fire. I let out a blood curdling scream and tried to stand but failed, I couldn't make anything out, everything was swaying in and out of focus and my ears were ringing in pain. I could barely make out the voices around me or the faces. I felt a pair of arms hold me and I could hear the mumblings of someone saying "hold her down." I screamed and cried but the person holding me was stronger, I was too weak. "Please," I was begging now, "Just let me go." "Alex! Alex!" I recognized that voice. "Alex! It's me, it's me Steve!" STEVE!!!! I was safe, "You have to relax ok? You're safe now." I began to relax, actually I began to loose consciousness. And just like before I was out.

~~~~~~~~~~Darrys POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting on the chair when I heard Steve yelling at the door, "DARRY!!!!!!!!" I opened the door and he came in carrying Alex's limp body. "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!?!?!?!?!?" " I don't know she didn't come in for work so I went to look for her and I found her like this." I noticed that Steve's eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were wet with tears. "Come on, bring her into the bed room. I'll go and get the bandages and stitches and you can boil some water. We're gonna need it." He sat her down and then went to do as he was told. I was in the bathroom when I heard a God awful scream that could send chills down anyone's back. I ran back to her room right behind Steve and when we got there my heart just broke. She was trying to walk but failing miserably. Her moving around was causing her head to gush even more blood. Steve went and grabbed onto her, "Hold her down." At this she tried even harder to get out of his grasp. This is when he started to talk to her. "Alex! Alex! Alex! It's me, it's me Steve! You have to relax ok? You're safe now." He was on the verge of balling and this was more than just a concerned friend crying, this was something more. Slowly she relaxed, maybe a little too much and she slipped into unconsciousness. After two hours of cleaning, stitching, and making her comfortable Steve and I finally left the room. He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. I looked at him, I stared at him. His face was red, his eyes wee more than bloodshot, his whole face was wet with tears. He was shaking and had been openly sobbing for the past two hours. There was DEFINITELY something more to this. "Steve, how long have you and Alex been dating?" "About two weeks," He could hardly talk. "Why didn't ya'll tell any of us?" He tried to answer but his sobs just kept the word from coming out. It hit me. Soda. "Soda," he shook his head, "You didn't wanna hurt your best friend." Again he nodded. The kid was messed up. "Here take this. It'll help you sleep." He did and in less than an hour he was out.

~~~~~~~~~Ponys POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The house was lit up when I got home but the people inside were far from it. Darry was asleep on the chair and looked exhausted and was that blood on his shirt? Steve was knocked out on the couch covered in blood and what looked to be tears or sweat. He looked like he had been hit by a bus. I went into the bathroom and noticed a pile of towels, rags, and women's clothes that were covered in blood and what smelled like beer. What is going on?!?! I opened my brothers door to find my answer. There in his bed was a frail, black and blue girl. Alex. The tough girl from the south now looked like a meek and helpless child that's father got a little to drunk one night. I was feeling sick and shut the door. She was like a mother to me. Always helping me and looking out for me. I broke my heart to see her like this. I went into my room and just cried. I spent the rest of the night simply praying that she would make it out ok.

~~~~~~THE NEXT MORNING (Darrys POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dally, Two-Bit, and Soda came barreling in with Johnny right behind them. "HEY GUYS WHY THE LONG FACES!!!!!" Just as I was about to answer I heard the sound of Alex puking in the bathroom. Steve was sitting just outside the door and Pony was sitting right across from him. "Hey what was that? Is someone sick?" "You idiot what else would it be!" Dally and two-bit were getting louder and I knew that Alex was probably getting a headache. "Yeah and if ya'd shut up that would be a big help." "Dang Darry you don't have to get mean or nothing." "Soda don't even ok, I'm tired and I really don't need to deal with you right now." "Who's sick?" I looked at Johnny, I let out a huge sigh and rubbed the back of my head. "Steve are you ok?" I looked back at Steve who was lookin a little sick himself. Soda moved over to his friend when he didn't answer and looked at me, "Who's sick?" "Guys…Last night…..," this was harder than I thought. I was just gonna say it, "Alex." I watched as the boys turned every shade of red possible. They were embarrassed for starters for making such a ruckus. Dally looked at me, "Like what kind of sick?" Just as I opened my mouth we could hear her throwing up again. "She's not…." I didn't quite get what he was hinting at and then Steve was getting stares from all the guys, "OH NO! Heavens no! She was attacked." The guys faces flared with anger. "WHAT!!!!!!!! BY WHO????" "Don't know, Steve found her in an alley covered in beer." "PROBABLY THOSE DANG SOCS!!!!!!!!!!!!" "CAN'T STAY ON THEIR OWN SIDE!!!!!!! BEATIN UP ON GIRLS!!!!!" They continued to rave till they heard the soft click of the bathroom door. Then they went silent as she opened the door.


	6. I wonder

Ch.6

I could hear the boys outside and their voices raised in volume. I couldn't take it anymore. My stomach was wrenching up all the crap from yesterday. I felt sick to my head as well. So this is a hangover? I knew that I was drenched in beer I could smell it on my breath and after what Steve had told me I figured that was what it was. My bag, my wallet, and my necklace were stolen but that was it. My body was covered in bruises and the back of my head killed. I opened the door and the boys went silent. They went from a bright red to an almost sickly green. I looked down at myself and I could tell I was in Sodas old clothes. I thought about how stupid I must look. The boys just looked at me. I opened my mouth to say something smart but I ended up just going back into the bathroom and puking. I left the door open this time and I felt someone holding my hair back for me. It was pony. I gave him a meek smile. "Thank you." He smiled slightly. I sat back and put my head against the wall, the guys were still arguing and I slowly let my sleepiness take over.

~~~~~~~~Steve pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat there and watched as Pony helped hold Alex's hair back. She leaned against the wall and fell asleep. I gently picked her sleepy form up and carried her back into Darry's room with Pony right behind me. I gently laid her down and kissed her forhead. I looked at Pony who was staring at me with the same look Darry had given me the other day. "I won't tell no one. Not until you do." I smiled he was an ok kid. Sometimes. "Thanks pony."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pony pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I knew Steve liked her. Figured that out the day she got here. And I was pretty sure that she liked him. I figured that out a week ago. And I was positive that they were dating after just spending the last few hours with them. I never really liked Steve that much but he really loved her. He really cared for her. And from what I could tell he made her happy. That was all that mattered. But what plagued my mind now was what would Soda think? Soda still loved her. But he made the mistake of dating Sandy. She was hard to convince and even harder to change. He wasn't gonna win her back so easily if at all.

~~~~~~~~~~~Soda pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched as my best friend picked Alex up and carry her into my brothers' room with my little brother right behind him. Was there something there? Did I miss something? No, I'm just imagining things. HA Steve and Alex. Yeah right. Still, the thought kept burning a hole in my brain all day. Everybody came and went except Steve and Dally. They stayed. They never left. Dally left the next morning after she hadn't waked up and told us to find him when she did. Steve though never left. He stayed and my suspicion rose again as he was relatively quite for most of the day. He didn't eat much or sleep much either. In fact he seemed to be hit the hardest by this. Finally I cracked, "Hey Steve do you-" I was cut short by a scream from Pony and we both went dashing madly into Darry's room.


	7. feelin better

Chp.7

I woke with a horrible headache and a pain that throbbed throughout my body. I looked around to see that only Pony was still with me asleep in a chair. I slowly made my way to get up and thought I was doing real well. "Just like when I got bucked of Tex." I got about three steps when I began to feel light headed, "PONY!!!!!" I gasped for air as I began to fall.

~~~~~~~~~~~Pony pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I felt drowsy and opened my eyes at the sound of Alex's voice. I saw Alex slowly loose her balance and knew she was going to fall. I leaped to my feet to catch her, "DARRY!!!!!!! DARRY!!!!!!!!" I grabbed on to her and she supported herself against me. "I'm alright" She sounded weak and horse, "No you're not. DARRY!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~Darry pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I heard Pony calling my name and ran into my room. He was holding a feeble looking Alex who was too stubborn to stay down when she knew she wasn't well. "I'm fine, really I am." She sounded tired. Steve and Soda were right behind me. I slowly took her from Pony which was extremely hard to do seeing how she had a death grip on his shirt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Steve pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched as Darry put her back into bed against her protests. "I'm fine guys please, just, just please I want to walk." "No." She gave me a pleading look. I hated that look. I made my way to her bedside and looked her in the eyes. "Darry's right Al." She gave me puppy eyes and it all but killed me to say no, "Please???????" "Dar?" I gave the verdict to him. I couldn't deal with those looks. She turned her puppy dog eyes to him. He had a better defense then me. "N-O. that means NO." She let out a sigh, "Alright."

~~~~~~~~~~~~Alex pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I knew I was defeated. I stretched and wiped the sleep from my eyes. I looked down at myself and seeing as I was still in Sodas old clothes figured that I hadn't had a shower in a few days. "Can I at least take a shower?" I gave them all pleading looks. I used all my power on Darry and Steve they'd be the hardest. "Come on Darbear." He smiled slightly at that and looked at Steve, "Please, come on Stevie say yes." He smiled too. "Fine. "YES!" "But I don't want fallin so you have ten minutes. And don't make me come in after ya." I blushed ever so slightly at this making Steve turn a deep deep red. Slowly I made my way to the bathroom with the help of Darry and Steve. I stopped at the door, "Okay boys pretty sure I can take it from here. Soda?" He looked eager to answer, "Yeah???" "Can I borrow some clothes again?" He deflated seeing it wasn't anything major, "Sure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Soda pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was hoping she was gonna ask me something important. Nope. Just a request for clothes. Gosh COME ON!!!!!! Give a guy some slack. I was so close to asking Steve about him and Alex. SO DANG CLOSE!!!!! I grabbed an old pair of jeans and my old white t-shirt and blue plaid shirt. I smiled slightly at the sight of it. It was her favorite when we were still together. When she was still my girl.


	8. memories & listen up and listen up good

Ch.8

Soda brought me the clothes and I thanked him and shut the door. I took a quick shower just like I promised and began to change. I got the jeans and the shirt on then stopped at the blue flannel that lay before me. I used to love this flannel. Blue was my favorite color. He always used to wear this because it made me smile.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Soda, where are we going?" I was laughing because Soda was taking me somewhere new for our date. "Don't open your eyes. I want it to be a surprise." He led me to open field then told me to open my eyes. I did and gasped at the sight. It was a beautiful scene. The lake was before me and there was a blanket on the ground with a small radio and a picnic basket and candles. "Soda. I- I this. It's…" "Do ya like it?" "Like it?! I love it!" We ate and laughed and then the sun went down. I lay down beside Soda and curled up next to him as he put his arm around my shoulder. "Ya know? Today is the day I asked you out a year ago." I smiled at him and looked up into his eyes. They were beautiful. I leaned up to him, "Really," I smiled and decided to mess with him a bit, "I thought that wasn't for another week?" He smiled he knew I was lying, "You're funny." He rolled over and began to tickle me, "AHHH SODA!!!! PLEASE!!!" He was laughing to more at me then anything. He stopped and looked at me in the eyes. Slowly he leaned down and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. It was sweet and tender. I loved this kid. "I promise I'll never leave you. I'll always be here for you. I love you Alex. I always will."_

I laughed bitterly at the thought and looked at myself in the mirror. A single tear streaming down my face. "Yeah always." I wiped away the tears and put the shirt on. I was beginning to look like myself. I opened the door and made my way out. Still somewhat weak I tried to walk but found myself falling yet again. I was saved though but not by my first choice of saviors. "You alright there?" "Yeah thanks Soda." He helped me to the couch and he sat down beside me. I looked around and noticed that we were alone and the house was quiet. "Where's Darry, and Pony, and Steve?" He flinched at this and almost seemed hurt at the fact that I was asking for them instead of talking to him. "Darry is taking Steve home and pony is going to tell others that you are ok." "Steve finally went home." He laughed, "Yeah Darry had to force him to go home. Actually he had to force him to do a lot of things in the last few days." "Really? Like what?" "Like eat, sleep, talk. The kid wouldn't do anything but sit there all day." I felt a little sick again and asked soda if I could have a glass of water. When he came back he asked me a question that I knew was pending and would be coming eventually, "Alex, do love Steve? Are you two dating?" I let out a sigh, "Soda-" "God you are? Aren't you?! You're dating my best friend!? WHAT THE HECK!!!! You were my girlfriend!!!!! And he's my best friend!!!! If you're trying to get back at me then you could forget it!!!! You're just as lousy as Dal's stupid girl Sylvia!!!!" That was it NO ONE compared me to that slut and how dare he say that I was trying to get back at him. I slapped him right across the face, "HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!! How dare you say that I'm trying to get back at you!!!! How dare you take your anger out on me!! AND HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT SLUT!!!!!!!" Again I hit him only this time I went for his eye. "Listen up and listen up good Soda. I'll admit it I'm dating Steve. I'll admit it that Steve and I didn't exactly tell ya or the guys," "I'll say." "SHUT UP!!!!!!" He seemed stunned by my anger, well he should be, "but we didn't tell ya so that we could avoid this. I knew it would happen if you found out. Soda I love him and he loves me. He was there for me when I was hurt and he still wants to be your friend. I still want to be your friend. Listen don't you dare give him grief ya hear? Or I swear I'll give ya'll hell." And with that I went back into Darry's room and slammed the door shut. I laid down on the bed and began to sob.


	9. does sorry cut it?

Chp.9

~~~~~~~~~~~Soda pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stood outside the door and could hear her crying into the pillow behind the door. She's crying because of you!!!! You are the reason she's crying. Way to go soda way to go. I was the one that used to hold her when she was crying. When she lost her dog in a hit and run accident Gosh I never meant to hurt her. I just. I let go of a breath that I didn't know I was holding. YOU IDIOT!!!!!!! YOU SHOULD'VE KEPT YOUR MOUTH SHUT!!!!!! You should be happy for them. Happy for her. She was your best friend too Soda. I sat outside her door for another hour and my heart just broke as she cried. Finally the crying had stopped at she opened the door. I fell to the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~Alex pov~~~~~~~~~~

I opened the door and soda fell to the ground. He was leaning against the door and his eyes or eye as were that the other was black and blue were bloodshot. I laughed bitterly at him. "What are ya doin Soda?" "I- um- I I'm sorry." To say I was shocked was the least but I was torn. Torn between forgiving him and just screaming at him. "Listen I was wrong. And I know that I hurt you and that kills me. It kills me to know that I hurt the woman I love. It kills me to know that I hurt my oldest and best friend. I deserved to be slapped and I deserved the black eye. Heck I bet I deserve a lot more too. I understand if you want to hit me again and I understand if you never wanna see me or talk to me again but-" I cut him off. I pressed my finger against his mouth. I let a small smile creep onto my lips. I was ready to forgive him. "Soda what's done is done. The damage has been dealt and now all we can do is rebuild. I forgive you." I pulled him into a hug. I was happy to have my best friend back.

~~~~~~~~~~Soda pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I held her in my arms I remembered all the old times when she was mine. When I would hold her like this for hours on end. GOD why are you TOYING with me!?!?!?!?! She wants to be my friend but I don't. I want to be the man she needs. Why did it have to be my best friend!?!?!? I love her. I'll always love her. I just lost my way. But now. Now I can't go back. I'm stuck. And I'll just have to suffer threw it. Soda you truly are the biggest idiot of them all.

~~~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY AT THE DX (Alex pov)~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Ben!" "Yeah?" "I'm heading out ok?" "Alright but be careful ok? Don't need another accident." "Yeah Ben I'll be careful." I walked out the door and checked my back pocket. I could feel the cold blade and knew I was ok. I walked into Jays one of the local bars that was more for the socs and middle classers. "Hey Charlie how are ya?" "Alex good to see ya. I'm doing fine thanks for asking. Glad to have you back. Ya know how hard it is for these other chicks to know how to be waitress?" I laughed I knew I was good at my job, "Well Charlie don't worry cuz this chick is back and ready for work." "I like that. Show 'em how it's done girly." "With pleasure." I got right to work. I was great at handling all the different kinds of people that came through here, the drunks , the jerks, the sleazes, the whores, the preps, the snobs, you name it and I could handle it. "What can I get for ya boys?" The socs stopped laughing, "Well look whose back on her feet boys." I looked up from my book and my heart began to beat faster. "What're you talking bout boy." "What you don't remember? All the screaming and the resisting you did? You gave everything else up so easily but dang girl you just wouldn't give up that necklace of yours." He pulled out a small silver chain with a ring on the end of it. My blood boiled but my face paled. "Listen are you gonna order something and give that back voluntarily or do I have to pry it from ya hands myself." "Girly, I'll have to be dead before you get this back." "That," I pulled my blade out and flicked it open, "can be arranged."


	10. Hell have no furry like a woman hurt

Chp.10

My blood as boiling and I was in a fightin mood. I wanted revenge on these suckers. They took the one thing that was most valuable to me. My father had given it to me just before he died.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Here, Alex I want you to have this." He put his ring in my hand, "But Pa this, this is your champion bull riding ring." "I know and I want you to have it. I want you to know how proud I am of you and how much I love you." "Please pa don't, don't do this, don't die on me." Tears were starting to fall, "Hey cowgirl, don't cry. I'm always gonna be lookin down on ya ya hear? Always." "I love you pa. I love you." He smiled "I know, I know." His eyes gave way and slowly they shut, never to open again, "Pa? PA! PA!!!!! PLEASE PA PLEAES DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!" I began to sob." _

Tears were threatening to fall but I wouldn't let them see how much they hurt me. I lunged at them and knocked the big one down. The other three got up and it was an all out fight. I made my way outside with the Socs right behind me, "That's it white trash you are going down!!!!!" "Come an get me boys!!!" I ran like hell. I got all the way to the lot, perfect this way if I need help I can yell and get the curtis' to help me. I turned around just as they got there and I sucker punched the guy in the nose. I kicked, hit, punched; I even bit the guy when he got hold of my neck. I hadn't once used my blade but that was about to change. "ALEX?!?!?!" I looked in sheer horror as Pony came to help me, "PONY?!?!? GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!" he turned to run but was to late the soc got him. I grabbed one of them and pressed the cold steel against his flesh. The Big one holdin pony laughed, "HA HA HA!!! Go ahead girly, you ain't got the guts to do it." "You wanna bet!?!?!?!" By now almost all the guys were around and out of the corner of my eye I could see Darry and Soda holding Steve back. "Let him go and I won't cut his throat." "Please girl like you could even break flesh." I pressed the blade slightly into his neck and he gave out a scream of pain, "OH JUST LISTEN TO HER JACK!!!!!! She's gonna kill him!" "SHUT UP Henry!!!! She ain't gonna do nothing." I smiled, "What's ya name?" "S-Sam." "Sam, Do you wann die?" He was starting to scream, "SHUT UP SAM!!!!! You ain't gonna die." "Yeah Sam you ain't gonna die as long as Jack here lets my friend go. Now," I saw the look of recognition in Dally's eyes and the pale face of Johnny. This was the scum that had attacked Johnny, "Let him go." He sighed and held him firm in place, "Alright have it your way," I moved the blade just above his cheek and slid it across just like johnnys. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" "Alright alright!!!! You win." He threw pony to his brothers. I still held a firm grip on Sam, "I thought you said you'd let him go?" "I will but I'm not finished with you. Not by a long shot." I threw Sam to Henry and dally joined me. "This next fight is with me and Dal against you and you other lucky friend over there." "Ya see," Dally was looking more dangerous and confident then ever, "I have this fiend two actually. And ya see these friends of mine were ambushed when they least expected. He was left with a nice scar on his face and she has bruises left on her body. Ya see I don't like it when my friends get hurt. Don't like it at all." The two socs began to back away seeing the fire and the danger burning in Dally's eyes. "Ya'll better run while you still can." And that's just what they did. WAIT MY NECKLACE!!!!!! I ran after him and tackled him to the ground. I pulled my blade back out and pressed it his neck, "Hand it over! NOW!!!!!" He pulled the necklace out and I snatched it from his had and gave him a nice cut on his check, "Alex. My names Alex and I hope you never forget it!"


	11. oh the memories and the tears

Chp.11

I was angry but still I could feel the tears from earlier fall down my face. I missed him. He was all I had left. I came here after the funeral. If only he hadn't gotten that stupid tumor. I began to cry. Silent tears flowed from my eyes. Bitter tears. Tears of regret. Tears of pain. I hated myself for not spending more time with him. If I hadn't been to wound up in the rodeos and the show, I could've- The sobs came stronger but still I refused to make a sound and I wasn't about to stick around and let the boys see me like this. I got up and wiped my eyes just before the guys reached me. I started walking. "ALEX!?!?!" I began to run. Faster and faster I ran. My breathing becoming harder and harder. "ALEX!!!" I kept going and didn't look back. I got to the door of my house and failed to get it open. I just fell to the ground with my head against the door and cried. "Alex?" I looked up at Steve threw tear filled eyes, "I-I…" I couldn't finish I sobbed even more. He knelt down and picked me up. I buried my face into his neck and he opened the door. He sat down on the couch still holding me in his arms. He wiped away my tears and tilted my face so I was looking into his eyes, "This is more than just about you and Johnny getting attacked. Now please tell me, what is it? I wanna help. I don't like seeing you hurt. Please just tell me." I retold my story from the moment I got hooked on the rodeo to when I found out my dad had a brain tumor and then three months later passing away. "Gosh, baby, I'm so sorry." I put my arms around his neck and put my head against his. He wiped away another tear that strolled down my cheek. "I swear I'll get them back don't you worry." "Steve, I think they've been though enough hell. Besides I don't wanna see you get hurt, not that I don't think you could take them, but Socs fight dirty." He smiled at my concern for his safety. "Alex, I love you. With all my heart I love you." I smiled and slowly kissed him. We stayed that way for who knows how long. And only God knows what time we fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Steve pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I slowly woke to the morning light shining threw the window. Alex was still asleep in my arms and I didn't dare do anything to wake her. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. I listened to her quiet breathing and slowly ran my hand threw her hair. I hated to see her in pain and I hated to see her cry. I just wanted to take away all her pain. I loved her. I really loved her. More than I had loved Evie or any other girl. I knew that she had been threw a lot and it broke my heart to see her like this. "Hey there," I looked at her and realized that I must have spaced out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alex pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I laid there for ten minutes just looking at him. He was thinking about something and I could see the look of determination in his eyes, "Hey there," that got his attention, "Whatchya thinkin bout?" He smiled slightly, "You." He leaned down and kissed me. It was sweet just like last night, but he wasn't gonna get off that easily, "What about me?" He smiled into the kiss, "Just how much I love you and everything about you." I smiled and slowly stood up and I could here a groan in protest from Steve. I smiled at him then made my way into the kitchen. I was looking in the fridge when my phone rang. I went and picked it up, "Hello?" "Alex?" "Yes this is she who is this?" "It's me your cousin, Lisa." "Lisa," I felt Steve's arms wrap around me and I could feel his lips on my neck, "Hey how are ya?" "Good, I've been better. Hey I've got some news for ya." "Yeah? What is it?" "An old relative popped back in today at my store lookin for ya." "Really," I was a little worried seeing how it could've been anyone but it was probably just another cousin or aunt come to see me after my father died, "Who was it?" It was quiet for a while. Something wasn't right and my body tensed. Steve stopped but still held onto me and I turned to face him. I could see the concern in his eyes matching my own, "Lisa, Who was it?" "Alex….Alex it was your mom." I dropped the phone.


	12. maybe the rodeo will help

Ch.12

_FLASHBACK_

"_GET OUT!!!!! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!!" "But Mike I-" "DON'T EVEN!!!!! YOU EVER COME NEAR MY DAUGHTER AGAIN AND I'LL HAVE YOU ARRESTED!!!!!" My dad was yelling at my mom telling her to get out and never come back. Mom had a bad habit of getting physical when dad wasn't around. One day dad came home early and found me in my room with bruises and scars to match. That's when it all went to hell. He was furious with her and was giving her this once chance to get out, "HOW DARE YOU HIT HER!!!!!!!!! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!!!!!!!" She ran more out of fear than anything. Daddy could be real scary when he was angry. _

"Hello? Alex? Alex, You there?" I couldn't pick up the phone. I was terrified. That woman had a punch like no other. Quickly I regained my focus and picked up the phone, "Lisa?!?!? What did you tell her? Please tell me you didn't tell her I moved back to Tulsa?" "No, Alex I'm not THAT stupid." I let go of a breath that I had been holding thanking God that she didn't know, "But Alex, ya know she could just as easily find out from somebody else who doesn't know. I'd watch it if I were you." "Yeah ok, hey Lisa. Thanks for the heads up." "You're welcome Alex." I hung up the phone. "Who was that?" "My cousin, she told me that my mom came lookin for me." I could feel his grip tighten around my waist. "Hey easy big boy. Don't worry, she don't know I'm here." I placed another kiss on his lips and wiggled my way out of his grip. "listen I've got to go to work. I get off at 5 so why don't you meet at the DX at 5:15. Jays ain't exactly the best place for my greaser boyfriend to show up ok?" He let out a sigh, "Alright but if you ain't there at 5:15 exactly I'm coming to get ya." "Alright Mr. Protective." He was so concerned and I placed another kiss on his lips before making my way down the street. That's how my work schedule worked. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday I worked at Jays from 1-5; on Tuesday and Thursday I worked at Jays from 1-3 and then at the DX from 4-7. On Saturdays I worked at the DX from 10-4. I needed the money so I worked two jobs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Soda~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 5:15 and I watched as Alex came walking threw the door. "Well What can I do or you ?" "Is Steve here?" My heart sank that wasn't what I wanted to hear. "yeah he's in the back. HEY STEVE!" "Yeah?" "Alex is here." "OK I'll be out in a minute." "So, what are you doing Sunday night?" What am I doing!?!?!? She looked skeptical, "Nothing why?" "Well me, dal, and two-bit are going to the local rodeo and I wanted to know if you and Steve wanted to come along.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alex pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He just invited me to the rodeo. I sore I wasn't gonna go or be in another rodeo after pa died. Maybe it'd be different though. Besides what's going to watch one rodeo with friends gonna do? Hmmm? Nothing. "Ok, that sounds like fun." Just then Steve came in, "Hey Steve what do you think about going to a rodeo on Sunday with Soda here and some of the other guys?" He gave me a look that seemed to be asking if I was ok and I nodded. He smiled "Sounds great."


	13. Time for a rodeo and an old friends

Ch.13

So tonight was the night that Steve, Dally, Soda, Two-Bit and I were going to the rodeo. Steve picked me up first and I scooted closer to him and gave him a kiss, "Are you sure about this? Cuz I mean if you don't wanna go then we don-" "Steve," I put my hand on his cheek forcing him to look me in the eye, "I'll be fine. Don't worry." He smiled, "Alright." We picked up the other boys who seemed to find my choice of outfit funny, "I'm sorry Al but that shirt is FUNNY!" I looked at my shirt. It was a jean type material with fringes hanging off it. "HEY I like my shirt thank you very much Two-Bit." Now it was Dal's turn to get in on me, "And that belt buckle and those boots? Al, girl, you look like-" "Like ya belong in one of Pony's western movies." "Soda, I like those western movies, and Dal this belt buckle is a family tradition and these boots are made for more than just ridin!" Steve was smiling like crazy, "Ya know all ya'll are gonna look out of place right?" They laughed ate this, "Ya'll ain't never been to no rodeo have ya?" They shook their heads and continued to laugh, "Keep laughin long faces keep laughin. You just wait."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Steve pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had to admit I thought Alex looked rather funny in her western get up, but man I loved that girl so I planned on keeping my mouth shut. We pulled up to the rodeo and got out and sure enough when we walked in, we looked like the morons. EVERYBODY there was dressed like Al. She was grinin form ear to ear, "Ya see what I mean? Just wait till the girls start laughin at ya." "DANG AL!!!!!!!!" Two-Bit was just in amazement, "Ya didn't tell me that these rodeo girls were hot!" "Well Two-Bit ya never asked!" He went up to one of them and tried to flirt with her but instead of receiving a wink or a giggle he got a mouth full from this tall brown haired broad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two-Bit pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey baby, what's shakin?" She gave me a look, "Aw come on baby don't be that way." "Buzz off." "Cold. Come one sweetheart, you and I could have a lot of fun-" That was as far as I got. She slapped me right across the face, "WHY YOU NO GOOD LOW DOWN DIRTY ROTTEN LITTLE WEASLE!!!!!!!!!!!" She was livid with anger and frankly she scared me, she reminded me of Alex and Alex was a good fighter, "WHY I OUGHTTA-" "Sammy?!?!?!?!" She looked past me and her fiery eyes went soft and wide in shock, "Alex?!?!?"

~~~~~~~~~~Alex pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I heard Two-Bit hittin on some girl and then I heard her yell. I could here the Texas accent strong and clear. I know that voice! "Sammy?" "Alex!" I ran up and hugged her, "Girl what are you doin here in little ol Tulsa?" "I'm here for the rodeo cowgirl. Are you in this one?" "Nah, I hang up my spurs Sam." She smiled and I knew she understood, "Well ya know I'm kinda in a tight spot. Ya see my show rider is sick and can't even walk straight so I'm in a bit of a sticky spot. Now if only I knew a friend who could ride well and knew all the tricks and who could handle killer." "KILLER!!!!! That's all you had to say, girl I'll do it. Ya'll know that I love that horse." "You kiddin me you were the only one who could break that horse." "Yeah after he broke me a few times." "So these city lookin boys are with you?" "Yeah." "What about that one with the mouth?" She pointed her finger at Two-bit who smiled sheepishly, "is he ok?" "He will be, ya scared him right out of his skin. Don't be too hard on him. He means well. Honest." She smiled alright. Well go on back I've got an old pair of riddin boots back there in my bag." I smilied, "Alright, be right back boys."


	14. Killer show

Ch.14

I loved the rodeo. It was in my blood. I was stupid for thinking that I could stay away from it for long. I just won't let it control my life. Not like before. I can have the rodeo and my family too. I sat there on killer and stroked him and loved on him. It felt good to be on a horse again. I loved the adrenaline rush it gave when the gate snapped open and When the shots went off. I had my show all planned out in my head. I was gonna jump the first row of barrels, and then jump over a lit fence. My plans were always wild and dangerous. I loved the thrill. Then I was gonna stand on killers back and do a few tricks of my own. And to top it all off I was gonna have my whip and light it up and let it cack a few times. I went over my routine in my head a few times. It was an old one but it was a good one none the less. "Alex! You're up next!" I nodded to her. This was it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Soda pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched as Alex came strolling out on her horse. Dang she looked hot. She really messed me up ya know? I love her but I can't. She's my friend and she's dating my best friend. I can't do that to her or him. But dang she looked good and she was amazing on that horse!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dally pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"GO ALEX!!!!!!!!!!" Holly crap this girl was good! "YEAH ALEX!!!" She was faster than anybody I'd ever seen and she was even doing tricks. Hey I taught her that one!

~~~~~~~~~~Alex pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the show I met up with Sam and the boys. "So what'd ya'll think?" "That was amazing Al!" "Thank ya kindly Two-Bit." "Ya know if memory serves me correctly I believe I taught you how do that double back flip." "Yes Dal you did. There I gave you credit happy." He smiled. "Baby you were great." "She was amazing!" "Thanks Steve, Sam. Soda what did you two think?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Soda pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I wanted to die. She looked even better than before. "You were great. I'm speechless." She smiled a huge smile and gave me a hug. "AW, why thank ya soda." Good grief why did she have to hug me. WHY? I missed the touch of her skin and the smell of her hair. She was gonna turn me into putty before the night was over.

~~~~~~~~~~Sam pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey since the shows over why don't we all head over to the local bar? Ya'll got one of those right?" "Of course we do miss Texas." "You still don't drink Al." "Yup, you know I won't touch that fire water." "Well I'll just have to drink the rest of ya under the table." "Girl I am the king of drinking." "Oh boy here we go." "Boy you don't know who you are dealing with." "I dunno Two-Bit I think she'll give ya a run for your money." "Try me." "You're on city slicker."


	15. more than just a few drinks

Ch.15

I knew Sam could drink and I knew that Two-Bit could too. It was a long long long long night and they were up to 16 beers when they started to get crazy, "Ok Sam, Two-Bit I think you booth have had enough." "Aw come one cowgirl," She leaned on Two-bit and slurred every single word she said, "we was just havin a bit of fun." "Yeah Al come on we don't wann leave yet." "Mathews you are just as bad." "I think he's kinda cute." Two-bit grinned, "Lord help me. Girl you were gonna backhand him earlier for hitin on ya. Come on the boos are talking." She sat down on Two-Bits lap instead. He grinned even more and wrapped his arms around her. "I knew you'd come around girl." She smiled and I just sighed, "Fine. Stay here. Call me in the morning if ya ain't too hung over ok?" "Sure thing Ally bear!" I cringed and the guys laughed, "Ally bear?" I glared at Dal , "You wanna start something boy?" "What if I do?" "You're askin for it." We raced outside and I tackled him to the ground and began to tickle him, "Say it!" "NOPE!" "Say it!" "NOPE!" "Come on Dal, or should I call you-" "OKAY OKAY I GIVE! Just don't say it." I got up off of him, "Say what?" Soda pressed me for the answer, "Oh just an old nickname of Dally's." "AL. Watch it. What Dally Poo." "DALLY POO!?!?!?!?! HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!" That guy roared with laughter. He tackled me and began to tickle me, "I'm sorry," I cried and cried, "I couldn't resist." "Who gave ya that name Dal?" "One of his Ex girlfriends called him Dally Poo after thwy watched some lovesick romance movie!" He tickled me even more, "I GIVE I GIVE!!!!" He let me up. The rest of the night went well and I told Steve to drop me off at the curtis house. "I wanna talk to Darry about my home situation." He nodded and gave me a kiss just as I got out of the truck. Soda and I walked in the house, "Hey Dar you home?" there was no reply. "Hey, found a note. Says, "Soda Pony went to stay with Johnny at a friends house. Working a second shift won't be back till one." I let out a sigh and fell onto the couch "oh well." "You can stay here if ya like." I smiled at him, "Ok. So how's Sandy." "She's good. How are you and Steve doin?" "Good. Steve tells me that you thought about proposing to her. Well are ya?" "I don't know maybe." "Do ya love her?" He didn't answer, "Soda? Do ya love her?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Soda pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Do I love her? I did wanna marry her at one point but now. I just don't know. Man I love this girl in front of me. "I-I" "You what soda?" I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do. She sat down beside me on the couch, "Soda, Soda. You in there?" I just kept staring straight ahead. She let out a sigh and started to get up. I leaped up and grabbed her, "SODA WHAT ARE YOU-" I cut her off. I kissed her with everything I had. I poured everything I had into that kiss. She wasn't kissing back and tried to pull away. I only pulled her closer to me. "Hey Soda can I borrow-" I stopped and let Alex go who was gasping for breath, "So you just wanted to talk to Darry huh!?" "Wait no this isn't what it looks like. Steve-" "Well Alex it sure looks that way to me! And Soda, my best friend, out of all the people you chose to cheat on me with my best friend!?!?! That's low." He began to leave and she reached for his arm, "Steve please." "NO. Alex, we're threw. I'm done. I loved you so much and you threw that away. I'm done Alex. We're threw." He left and she fell to the floor crying. What have I done? "Alex I'm-" "SHUT UP!" She cried and I tried to help her up but only succeeded in getting a slap to the face. "Soda how could you? Now he'll never talk to me." She ran out the door and I tried to go after her but she was just to fast and I lost sight of her. Way to go Soda. Way to go.


	16. change hits hard

Chp.16

It's been three weeks since I've talked to Steve. I call every night and he won't pick up. I leave messages. I try but nothing. I cry every night and pray to God that he'll talk to me. At night I cry myself to sleep and in the day I sit and think about him.

~~~~~~~~~~~3 months later (alex pov)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A lot's changed in the past three months. I've stopped eating as much. I started drinking. The stuffs still vile but it makes me feel numb. At least till the morning. I stopped showing up for work and I disconnected my phone. I wouldn't leave my house either. I fell into a deep deep depression. I still played my guitar though. I even wrote a song. I played it every night. I made it just a few weeks after Steve broke up with me and I played it on his answering machine.

"Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor,  
Reachin for the phone cause i cant fight it anymore,  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time,  
It's a quarter after one, im all alone and I need you now  
I said i wouldnt call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And i dont know how I can do without, I just need you now  
Another shot of whisky cant stop lookin at the door  
Wishin you'd come sweepin in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind,  
For me it happens all the time..  
Its a quarter after one im a little drunk and I need you now  
I said i wouldnt call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I dont know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
Guess i'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all...  
Its a quarter after one im all alone and I need you now,  
and I said I wouldnt call but im a little drunk and I need you now  
and I dont know how I can do without,  
I just need you now  
I just need you now  
Ohh baby I need you now"

After I left about 40 messages and didn't give up till one night I saw him and Evie back together. My heart was broken and I was done. Now 3 months have passed and the only person that I'll see is Dally. It was 2 and I heard a knock at my door. I opened the door and it was Dally, "Hey Dal." "Hey Al." He walked in and kissed me on the cheek, "How ya doin?" I smirked at him, "How do ya think I'm doin?" He gave me a sad smile and pulled me down onto his lap. I buried my head into his chest and let my tears fall. I was loosing my grip. My tough outward appearance was crumbling and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dally pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched as my best friend and the toughest girl I knew fall apart in my arms. She broke. She wasn't the same girl I knew. This Alex was colder, sadder, and drank. "Girl you need to get out. Come on. Get up and get ready." "Where we goin?" "Out." With a little pushing and words between us were spoken she got ready. We walked out door and headed for the movies. We got there and she seemed to be doing better. The fresh air was good for her. We sat down and watched the movie. She smiled and she even laughed a little. But of course good things never last. Her smile faded and a pained look came over her face. I turned around to see what she was looking at. There stood Steve and Evie. "Sam look I-" I turned around and she was gone. She was up and walking away. I jumped up to follow her, "SAM!" She didn't respond she only ran faster. She ran past Steve and I stopped for a second to give him a look. I believed Sam. She didn't kiss Soda. Then I heard it. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard he blood curdling scream and the screeching of tires. "Oh God no."


	17. hurt and tears

Ch.17

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Steve pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched as Alex ran out of the theater with tears in her eyes. Dally stopped for a second and gave me a look. Maybe he was right. Maybe I should talk to her. Then all of a sudden we heard her scream and tires squealing. "Oh God no." I looked at Dally then took off, "Steve? Where are you going?" I didn't answer her, I just took off running. A crowed had formed in the parking lot. I pushed past everyone, "MOVE! EVERYBODY MOVE!" I got to the center of the crowd. There on the ground was Alex. I flashed back to the night that she was attacked. I knelt to the ground and picked her up, "Steve WHAT are you doing?" "Shut up Evie." "Don't tell me to shut up. I AM your girlfriend." "Not any more you ain't." "WHAT?!" "You heard him. Now blow." "Thanks Dal." We took her to the hospital. We sat there for hours and hours until the doctor came out. I jumped up, "Is she ok? Is alright?" "Well she took a nasty blow to the head and her body's broken. Her arm and her leg are smashed and she's still in a coma." I lost it. I fell to the ground and just lost it. Dal knelt down beside me and tried to help me. "Hey Al's a strong girl. She'll make it." "OH GOD DAL WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" "It's not your fault. Don't beat yourself up man." "Dal you knew I didn't even like Evie anymore. So how can you stand there and tell me that! You knew I still loved her you knew that I was just…" I lost it. Dal didn't say anything after that or if he did I just didn't hear him. We stayed there for hours and Dally called the guys. The only one to show up was Darry. "I told the others to wait till morning. I thought I'd come down though and see if you two were all right." I just sat there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Darry pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve looked worse then the day he brought Alex to my house when she was attacked. Dally was holding up but his eyes gave him away. They were red from rubbing and tears were threatening to spill. Alex was like a sister to him. She took care of him when his dad would beat him and give him a place to stay when he had no where else to go. She saved his butt more than once in a fight. I figured Dal could probably talk to me instead of Steve so I pulled him aside, "Ok Dal, what happened." What happened surprised me. Dallas Winston lost it. He grabbed my shirt and lost it. "Oh man, Dar I-" He looked at me with tears streaming down his face, "If I had just left her at home. I-I…" I gripped his arms to help him stand, "Dal, what happened?" "I-I went to her house and I-I told her that she needed to get out and-and." He let out a strangled gasp, "And she said she didn't wanna go anywhere so I told hr if she didn't, didn't get up that I'd, I'd carry her out. So, so we went to the movies. And, and it was goin real well ya know? Then, then Steve and, and Evie came in and she, she got up and left. I-I went after her but she only ran faster. I stopped by Steve and then…" He burst into a fit of tears, "Oh God, Dar. I heard her scream and I heard the tires." His knees gave way and I was left holding him up. I let out a sigh and just let him cry. It was gonna be a long night and these two were in no way stable to be left alone. I sat Dal on a bench and went over to make a phone call.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Soda pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat there by the phone and waited. Pony went to go find Johnny and Two-Bit while I just sit here. And wait. And wait. RING RING! I picked up the phone quicker than anything, "DARRY!?!?!?!?" "Soda listen-" "IS SHE OK? WHAT HAPPENED? IS SHE-" "SODA!!!!!!! Stop! Listen we won't know anything till morning. She's in a comma and her arm and knee are shattered," My heart broke, "I'm gonna stay here for the night with Dally and Steve. I want you to take care of Pony and in the morning I'll call you and tell you weather or not you and the others can come down." "But-" "No buts. I don't want her or the hospital staff swamped ya hear?" "Yeah, I hear ya Dar." "Ok, I'll call ya in the morning." I sat there for the longest time. I remember the time when Pony took me and Steve to church with him, and how the preacher prayed for a local man who was in the hospital with cancer. Couldn't hurt. God if she makes it I promise I'll leave her alone. I promise I'll let her live her life and I'll be there to support every decision she makes. Just please. Let her live.


	18. So we cool?

Ch.18

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Steve pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been three weeks and she still hasn't woken up. I haven't left her side. Dally and Darry come by every day and the others come at least two or three times a week. The only person who hasn't come around yet is Soda. I've been thinking a lot about that night. And I'm beginning to wonder if she was right. I was sitting by her bed when Darry came in, "Hey Steve. How is she?" "The same. She's still in a coma." He only nodded and sat down in the other chair. Silence filled the room. It was usually like this everyday with him and Dally with just a few words here and there. "Hey Dar, would you mind staying here till I get back? I need to go take care of something." "Sure." I got up and kissed Alex on the head and went to find Soda.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Soda pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For three weeks I spent my free time sitting by the phone waiting for the call saying she was awake. I was still sitting by the phone when I heard the door shut. I didn't bother to look up till someone spoke, "Hey Soda." My head shot up. "Steve." There was an awkward silence that seemed to last forever. Neither of us dared to speak, "So…how is she?" "Still in a coma. Your brother's with her now." "Darry's been worried about her. Listen…um….I should apologize. I've been a real jerk lately and that's just not like me. It wasn't Alex who kissed me, I kissed her. I thought that just maybe she might still have just a little bit of feeling left for me, but I was wrong. She really, really loves you. I'm happy for ya. I should've just let go and left it be. I understand if you don't wanna talk to me any more Steve. And I wouldn't blame ya if you were to knock my teeth in."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Steve pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was shocked. Now THAT was the Soda I know. That was my best friend. "Soda, I'm glad that ya told me, and I am a little steamed right now. But ya know, Alex wouldn't want us to fight. She's still your friend Soda and I'm sure she'll forgive ya too. Come on." He looked at me and smiled. We went to the hospital and caught up with each other about everything that happened over the last three weeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alex pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In my sleep the constant beeping sound began to grow louder and louder. My eyes slowly opened and focused in on a tall strong man sitting beside me. Darry. I smiled and opened my mouth and licked my lips. My throat was dry and my voice cracked, "Hey Dar, do you think I could get a drink of water?" He jumped. Startled by my voice, "AL YOU'RE AWAKE!!!" He got up and went to the door, "Doctor! She's awake! How do you feel? Geez you had us all worried." "How long was I out?" The doctor came in, "About three weeks. Now how do you-" "THREE WEEKS!?!?!" he nodded, :Now how do you feel?" "A little sore, thirsty, hungry, and I feel like I need a shower." Darry laughed and gave me a hug. "Well we'll need to keep you for a day or two to make sure your ok. I'll get a nurse to bring you something to eat and drink and then we'll talk about you getting a shower." He left the room and looked at Darry to start talking, "Ya know Steve hasn't left your side at all?" I looked around the room and raised an eyebrow at him, "Well he left right now to… ya know he didn't say. Only said to stay here till he got back." "Sounds like Steve. Demanding." He smiled. He filled me in on all that happened while I was out and helped me sit up so I could eat. "So how long do I have to have these casts on?" "The doctor said for a few months at least." "Great so how am I supposed to shower and get around?" Darry opened his mouth to say something but was cut off, "ALEX!?!?!?! YOU'RE AWAKE!?!?!?!" I looked to the door to see Steve. My smile widened. He came in and just as quickly as it came my smile faded. Soda.


	19. a few talks and we're all good

Ch.19

Did my eyes deceive me or was it really him? I didn't think Soda had the guts or the brains to show up here. My stare was cold and my smile unfeeling. He gulped and with clear nervousness and hesitation asked,

"C-can I talk to you. Alone." He looked at Steve who to my surprise and shock nodded,

"I need to talk to Darry anyway." When they left I began to get nervous. As the silence grew so did my fears. What was he doing? Why did Steve just leave? Why isn't he mad?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Soda pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was nervous. Her stare bore into me and I shifted uneasily,

"Listen I-I talked to Steve and… well…I told him what happened," Her mouth hung open slightly and her eyes widened a little but she remained silent. "I was wrong. And I should never have done that. I'm deeply sorry and I swear I will never ever do that again. I won't make the same mistake twice. I don't want to loose my best friend again."

"What if I don't want to be your best friend anymore," My heart sank at this and my eyes fell to the floor,

"I can understand if you don't."

"Hey…look at me," I did and she smiled, "But I still do. Want to be your best friend. So… why don't you come over here and give me a hug." I smiled and did as she asked. I had my friend back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alex pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been three days since I woke and the doctors are letting me go home. Since I woke up all the guys have been here. They just wouldn't leave. Pony and Johnny even skipped school today just to hang out with me. Dally was the first one there.

"Hey there miss southern thang. You ready to go?"

"Yeah but aren't the others coming too?"

"They're all waiting at the house. I said I'd come get ya." I nodded feeling a little uneasy about the look he was giving me.

"Ok." I signed out of the hospital and we got into the truck. It was an eerie silence and Dal wouldn't look at me. We came to a stop and made Dal pull the car over. He still wouldn't look at me, "Hey," nothing, "Dal!" Still nothing. "Hey, look at me." No reply. "DANGIT DAL LOOK AT ME!" reluctantly he did. His face was hard but his eyes…. His eyes were soft and hurt. "Dal? What's wrong?" I put my hand on his face. Then I felt it. The unseen tears that had fallen down his face,

"I-I'm so, so sorry. I-I never ment for you to…" He put his head down and shut his eyes.

"Dally," I pulled his chin up, "It's not your fault."

"But if I hadn't made you go out with me-"

"If you hadn't made me go out with you then I would still be stuck in that depression and I wouldn't have my boyfriend back and I wouldn't have my best friend back. Dally I have YOU to thank for getting my life back." He smiled and put his arm around me,

"Well then lets get going! You've got a welcome home party to get to!"


	20. a party, a walk home, and a BIG surprise

Chp.20

Dally and I stepped through the door and was greeted by cheers and shouts of joy,

"WELCOME HOME ALEX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I laughed as a few tears ran down my face,

"I love you guys," I hugged each of them and I laughed when I saw the cake they made me, it was blue, "I assume you made the cake Soda?" He nodded with a broad grin. It was nice to have things back to normal. Normal. A word that I had never realized how much I really appreciate. I liked things this way. My friends are my family. And you know things never go well when a family fights. Dally and Two-Bit went back and forth with smart aleck comments and jokes. I was in tears I was laughing so hard. It'd been a long, long time since I laughed. Johnny and Pony each had gotten me flowers which were roses and lilies, my favorite. Darry had made a special dinner for me, roast beef with mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, and green beans. And Soda, of course made the cake, and of course it was blue because he remembered that blue was my favorite color. Steve had remained rather quiet and didn't seem to participate in much that we were doing. It was three A.M. and everyone was gone but the Curtis' and Steve and I,

"Steve, I'm gonna go to the bathroom and then will you walk me home?" He nodded. I went into the bathroom and the sight in the mirror scared me. I looked horrible, my hair was a mess and my eyes looked they were left in a beer bottle. I looked as though I was a bum on the road. I picked up one of the boys combs and ran it through my hair and washed my face. I looked a little better. I left the bathroom and Steve and I said good bye to the Curtis'. Before we left Darry gave me a big hug and had a small tear forming in his eye,

"Dar? What's wrong?" He smiled,

"Nothing's wrong kiddo. I'm just happy is all." I looked at him like he was crazy and gave Pony a hug,

"I love you Al, and I'm happy for ya." Again I gave him a weird look and rubbed his head. Steve was talking to Soda who gave him a big smile and gave him a bear hug. Soda walked up to me and picked me up and swung me around before putting me down.

"Soda-"

"Al you are my best friend and I want you to know that I want you to be the happiest person on earth because you deserve happiness."

"Soda, are you drunk? Or did you just get back from being out with Sandy or something?" His smile faltered a little and his showed some emotion. He cleared his throat a little,

"Sandy and I broke up. She just wasn't the one for me."

"I'm sorry Soda."

"Ahh I'll be fine. Be safe you two." And with that we were off to my house. Steve was quiet for a while till he finally came up with a question that was completely out of the blue,

"Al, you know I love you right?" I smiled and squeezed his hand as we walked down the street,

"Yeah."

"And you know I'd do anything for you right?"

"Yeah." What was he getting at? He stopped right in front of my house and took my hand. He got down on his knee and looked up at me. His eyes were fiery and wild like the time I first met him. A ten year old boy with no idea what girls were but found he was attracted to them.

"Alex McCoy, Will you marry me?" To say I wasn't shocked would be a lie, but to say I wasn't expecting would be a lie too. Marry? ME? I had always wondered about this. Alex May Randle. I liked it,

"Steve I-" Just as I was about to say something the light turned on in my house and the door opened. A woman came out of my house, tall with brown curly hair. She had dark brown eyes and looked to be maybe forty-five. She looked familiar like I'd met her before,

"Ally girl? Alex?" I tensed no one had called me Ally since I was little. Only two people ever called me Ally girl, and one was dead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Steve pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex paled when the woman called her Ally girl. Who the heck was she? And why did she have to choose NOW to interrupt. I mean come on I just asked the girl of my dreams to marry me!!!!

"W-who are you?" She seemed scared I put my arms around her waist and held her tight. She placed her hands over mine. The woman's face scrunched at this.

"Who are YOU?" The question was more directed at me than Alex. The venom dripped from the woman's voice. I opened my mouth to say something but Alex cut me off,

"This is the man I'm gonna marry," My eyes brightened at this and she smiled at me and only held her closer, "and who are you again?" Alex seemed to have a little defiance in her voice. The woman's eyes softened,

"Ally girl, it's me your mother."

"M-M-MOM?!?!?!?!?!?"


	21. The leter mother dear

Chp.21

Dreaming. I must be dreaming. That or it's a nightmare.

"My mother left a long time ago. You ain't her." She had a slight pained look on her face. I knew she was but I didn't want to believe it. I refused to let this woman come back into my life.

"Sweetie please," She moved closer and reached for my hand. I yanked away,

"NO!!!! You don't belong in my life anymore. I'm gonna marry this guy and I'm gonna live happily ever after WITHOUT YOU!"

"Listen, you can't marry this white trash without a parent giving you away now can you?"

"Don't you dare…I'll marry him with or without you. I know the exact person who would give me away. He's more or a parent then you ever were! You can just leave."

"Fine. Then I guess I won't give you your father and I's letter." My heart stopped. Letter? I never knew there was a letter.

"What letter?" She got a sly smile.

"Oh just one that I found lying around."

"Liar. How long have you had that."

"A few years. It was supposed to be yours on your fifteenth birthday."

"Well seeing how I'm nineteen, I'd say that you're a year late. So, please if you will." I held my hand out waiting for it to hand it over.

"Now why should I hand it over just so willingly after your little spat?" My blood was beginning to boil.

"What do you want?"

"Just to know if you really don't want me in your life anymore." I was confused. This is what she wanted? This is why she sought me out? FOR THIS!

"What?"

"If you really don't love me anymore then I will go. I'll leave you and this, this punk alone. You'll never see or hear from me again." Now I was really messed up. Did she want back in my life? Did I want her back in my life? I've been without a mother for so long. I thought of dad. What would he do? He'd throw her back out that's what he'd do. But…still…

"I-I," Steve gripped my hand and squeezed it. That's when I knew what my answer was,

"No."

"No?"

"No. If you can't treat my future husband right then good bye."

She smirked a bitter smile and threw the letter to the ground.

"See ya then Ally girl. Have a fun life being poor." She left. I couldn't take it and slid to the ground taking Steve with me. I picked the letter up.

"Ya gonna open it?" he held onto my hand with the ring on it. I smiled as a single tear slid down my face.

"No, I didn't need it before I met you and I don't need it now that I have met you." He smiled and kissed me and I dropped the letter. Life was good again.


	22. MrsRandle, FINALLY!

Chp.23

The morning light came in through the window and I rolled over and snuggled into the strong arms beside me. He kissed my head and I smiled at him. I looked up into his eyes and kissed his nose,

"Morning sleepy head." He smiled back at me. He took my hand that had a ring on it and kissed it.

"You are so…beautiful. You know I love you, and I wanna be with you for the rest of my life." He kissed me again on the lips this time, "Do you still wanna marry me?"

"Of course, Steve, you mean a lot to me. I've never been so happy. And the fact that now my best friend is back and I've got my "family" to stand with me…I would love to be your bride." He smiled and began to kiss me again.

The next day I called Soda and asked him to go dress shopping with me,

"Steve are you sure you're gonna be ok with this?"

"Soda, I know you'll help her pick out the best dress…You're my best friend and I trust ya." They hugged and I dragged Soda down the street with me. We entered the local dress shop and I pulled him to a long sleeved one with lace on it and I held it out in front of me.

"Whaddaya think?" He wrinkled his nose and I put it back and picked up another one. This one was a short sleeve one with lace in the front and a short end. I raised my eyebrow in question.

"MMM, the bottom is too short and since when did you go for lace?" I rolled my eyes and pushed him slightly. I put it back and picked up a dress that ended just at the top of my knee. It had a ribbon that tied on the side and was sleeveless. I held it up to me and he smiled.

"Try it on." I did and walked back out and spun around. He smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up,

"Ya think Steve'll like it?"

"Ally girl, Steve will LOVE you." I pulled him into a hug and he kissed me on the head,

"Ya know…if I had to loose you…I'm glad I had to loose you to Steve. You deserve each other. Believe me when I say, I 'm truly happy for you." Tears welled up in my eyes and I gripped him tighter,

"Soda…That means SO much to me to hear you say that." Later on we met up with the guys and headed to the church. All the boys went in and Darry came in the back with me. I got ready and did my hair and makeup. When I came out he smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"Dary, thank you for doing this for me. You really are a second father to me."

"Baby girl, you are more than welcome. It's an honor to do this." We hooked arms and walked to the hall door. The doors opened and all the people inside stood. It was a small wedding. The guys and my friend from Texas. We walked down the aisle and my Texas girl stood as my maid of honor and Soda as the best man. We got down the aisle and Darry gave me to Steve. We did our vows,

"Do you Steve take Miss Alexandria to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Alexandria take Mr. Steve Randle to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." This was it, "You may now kiss the bride." I smiled and we kissed. I was extremely happy.

"So what now?" He whispered in my ear.

"I dunno. I guess…A happy life." He smiled.

"I'd like that." We walked down the aisle with the gang behind us. We got out into the street and headed to the curtis' house for a party. Later on after words Steve and I went home. To our home. We got into bed and he kissed me again. This time it meant so much more.

"Goodnight Mr. Steve Randle."

"Goodnight Mrs. Alex Randle." I smiled and kissed him one more time before slipping away into a slumber. For once everything turned out ok in the end. I had a family, my best friend back, and a loving husband.

What could be better?


End file.
